Commercial industrial and residential consumers daily generate a large amount of throw-away and waste products which must be handle and disposed of in an environmental satisfactory manner. Landfills in remote land cites are used to accommodate waste products. The waste products in landfills are either incinerated ash or directly buried in soil. These methods of waste product disposed contaminate the soil and water. Recovery of useable materials from landfills is labor and time intensive and in most cases not yet economically feasible. Waste recycling systems have been designed to recover waste products for further use. Paper, glass, metal and plastics are manually separated in homes and commercial establishments and collected for recycling purposes. All of the waste products are not recovered in this selective processing and recycling system. Central incinerator plants are used to burn raw waste products and produce steam used to generate eclectic power and heat buildings. Emissions from incinerator plants affect air quality in the environment down wind the plant. Waste recycling plants having material sorting and recovery features are designed to recover aluminum, plastic and cardboard and compost and compress into pellets the remaining materials. The pellets are used as fuel in furnaces. The waste materials recycling method and apparatus is a new and novel improvement of the prior waste recycling plants that has substantial technical merit.